Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. For example, in a hip arthroplasty surgical procedure, a prosthetic hip replaces a patient's natural hip. A typical prosthetic hip includes an acetabular orthopaedic prosthesis and/or femoral head orthopaedic prosthesis. A typical acetabular orthopaedic prosthesis includes an acetabular cup, which is secured to the patient's natural acetabulum, and an associated polymer bearing or ring.
To facilitate the replacement of the natural joint with an acetabular orthopaedic prosthesis, orthopaedic surgeons may use a variety of orthopaedic surgical instruments such as, for example, reamers, drill guides, drills, and/or other surgical instruments. Typically, such orthopaedic surgical instruments are generic with respect to the patient such that the same orthopaedic surgical instrument may be used on a number of different patients during similar orthopaedic surgical procedures.